Archfiend of Justice
Suggested: Lv11-13 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv13 This is the first mission in the Castle of Justice. In this mission, you will fight the Archfiend empowering Standoffish Sonarchy. Floor 1 At the start of this mission, a Talking Sign will say "In the room lit by flame paired with the torch upon the floor, dance in the name of justice before opening the door". This will help you later on. Like in the previous, and next dungeon levels, jumping under a switch will flip it, lowering the door. The first half of this level isn't too difficult, just make sure you defend when Cyclops are preparing to use their club attack. Because you are trapped in small rooms, it's possible that the Cyclops will charge at you. This can be devastating for your ranged classes. The Bonedeth wield knockback and sleep weapons, but they won't be too much of a hassle. Further into the Castle, you will come across some Rock Golems. Make sure you always defend against their attacks, as they can easily end your progress. In the largest room near the end of the level, there will be two lights on the floor. As said by the Talking Sign , you will need to use the Party song (Pata-Pon-Don-Chaka) to uncover the secret. Throughout the dancing, some rocks will begin to fall from the ceiling. After a couple of party commands, a chest supported on floating bricks will appear before you. Make sure you defeat the enemies in this section first before uncovering the secret. In the final room, you will receive a key from the mutant cyclops, which allows you to open the door. You may decide whether to proceed to the next floor or leave with your current rewards. (Leave if you are not confident, you can do this floor again.) Floor 2 March ahead and smash down the door in front of you and prepare for a massive beating. Some tough Bonedeth, grass, boulders, and Lava Salamander dwell in this room. Oh, and a Cyclops of course. After killing the first Cyclops, Bonedeth, another Cyclops, and three more Lava Salamanders confront you. After killing them you'll need to take out more Bonedeth and another Cyclops. March and break down a door past here. But wait! There's more to be slaughtered here. In the next room are some large boulders. You'll immediately see a Lava Salamander, Bonedeth, and a large Cyclops. Destroy them all! Ahead are more Bonedeth, another giant Cyclops, and two more Lava Salamanders. Eliminate them. Now move ahead and open up the purple door there. Past this spot is a level seven Iron Chest and the goal. Decide whether to proceed or not. Tip: When you defeat a salamander, it explodes. This can get very annoying. If the salamander is not too big and you are beside it, jump at the last second or retreat. Later on you will master this trick and learn to tell when they are about to explode. Floor 3 Here you'll battle Kanogias. For more information on beating the boss, click on the link. Once dead, Kanogias will drop a key, which can be used to open up the demon door ahead. Collect the well earned Jeweled Chest Lv13 and cross the final goal. Videos Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Yahoho's Theme Category:Totechitentan's Theme Category:Bosses Category:Bonedeth Category:Half-Boss Category:Walkthrough Category:Patapon 3 Enemies